Dance Without You
by 21angle
Summary: Damon and Elena One Shot. A new spin on a scene in Step Up Revolution.


**Dance without you**

The man with ice cold blue eyes watched the beauty move across the restaurant beautifully as she was escorted to her table. She looked at him underneath her long eye lashes nervously across the table before assessing the people around her.

She took of her beige coat and laid it on the back of her chair. He watched his green eyes brother mutter to her, "You know, there still time to back out."

The man shook his head, "Nah we're good," He looked at the beauty for reassurance, "You are ready right?"

The young girl nodded her head in acceptance before glancing around once more, watching as people drank their fancy wine and act as if they owned the world.

She watched as Jamie held a silver platter with a disguised camera on it, like a hotdog, recording the events happening and to come. She watched his girlfriend Bonnie prepare the music carefully, setting out her little but powerful equipment.

She looked at the man with a piercing fierce blue eyed gaze, he turned his attention to the mocha skinner DJ who nodded at him making him nod back in understanding. He looked at the olive skinned girl who now understood that it was time.

She watched as the rest carefully placed the glass plates from the table underneath it so they wouldn't get damaged in the act they were about to do. She secured her silver masquerade mask that covered half of her face before putting her own plate below the table.

The man secured his mask on as well before nodding at her. Adjusting his red shirt to his liking; he knew she could barely keep her eyes off of the small amount of skin that was revealed through the button up shirt that wasn't completely buttoned.

He watched her lace both hands flat on the table, looking down at it, taking a deep breath before gracefully standing. The restaurant became deathly quiet as she suddenly stepped onto her chair, her silver heels clicking against the marble.

Her hands held the end of her ruffles on her silver dress as she walked across the top of the table, everyone's surprised gazes on her. The meaningless chatter at every table stopped as they watched her walk, her long legs extending beautifully.

She stood in the middle still, for one measly second before stomping her legs out vertically to the new beat. It sounded as if a man were beat-boxing live. The man observed her as she moved her hips to the beat while moving her hands around her newly shoulder length brown hair with red streaks to fit the dress code of the occasion.

She grabbed the ends of her small dress with a pattern of ruffles in a tutu fashion, sending her head back whipping her silky curls. Her arms extended as the moved her hips around. The fellow dancers all at the edge of the table grabbing onto her playfully before she swung her hip and hands, they all reared back, grabbing chairs from the table and putting them against nearby walls.

On beat, she laid on her back gracefully broadening her heel clad foot and throwing it over the blue eyes man as he sat on top of her in a slightly odd but sexy angle. He was pushed back into his chair as rehearsed while she rolled herself to her knees before she was escorted to the edge of the table near his lap.

_So serious, all the time_

She had now slipped off the forgotten heels to dance better, move slicker and easier. Once more her smooth olive leg reared upwards completely straight before going behind his head and forcing him closer to her.

She pushed him back in the chair before placing herself on his lap quickly. She moved her hips around, gliding to the beat and words.

_I feel restrained.__  
__I feel confined.__  
__I cannot take your whispering, your whispering_

She flipper her hair over her shoulder gracefully with the beat before he gripped her hips cuing her to next step. She took a chance and let go of his shoulders briefly to roll her head back as if in pleasure.

Her face was close to his her hair thrown over her shoulder sexily as she grinded upon him before his men came and took her away lifting her off and away from his lap. Her legs did a mid-air spilt as they held her off ground, exposing the red shorts she wore underneath the beautiful silver dress.

They set her on her bum where she stood up and did a pose of sorts running her hand acrossher brown and red curls before walking across the table like a model before thrusting her body up and into the air where the men waiting to catch her. She twirled mid-air so she'd land on her stomach in their joined stretched arms.

_I wanna dance without you__  
__For once just let me lose myself_

They spun her so that she was upside down with one toned leg firmly straight in the air as she did a cartwheel before landing by the blue eyed man who smirked at her for executing the sexy move perfectly.

_I wanna dance without you__  
__For once just let me lose myself_

Their hand joined in a dancers embrace before she kicked her leg out, perfectly straight as always, so it went behind his back. She then stood on that foot while pulling gripping his hands tightly as they pulled in opposite direction while she stood solely on that foot while the other stretched out in the air her toe perfectly pointed to the ceiling.

He spun her back in and she gripped at his back side while nuzzling her nose briefly into his back, inhaling his scent before returning her focus back to the dance. They could hear the gasps, laughs and cheers at the graceful movements and shocking stunts, but that just fueled their energy more.

The man hopped from the table smoothly while watching her. She moved her hands across her curves while not actually touching herself, leaving air in between her hands and the dress before taking his hand in her left and his brothers in her right. Together they guided her over the men's hands that were locked so that she could walk across them like a bridge.

Once she'd reached the other side of the table another man, a blue eyed British man, took hold of her rib cage while she posed. Her arms in the air, like one would do when salsa-ing, before he dipped her down mid-air.

Her body did a 180 so that she was held a different angle then she had been when she'd been flipping in the air. Her composure staid sexy and graceful as she put on hand over his that was on her hip while the other held her head like you do when you're bored.

_For once let me lose myself_

He flipped her back to the table while another gentleman, a brown eyed British gentleman, was placed in a chair on the table. He tipped his black hat at her before she sat in his lap as he was dragged back by the other male dancers. She wiggled her legs in the air while extending her arms backwards as the world 'Self' echoed around them.

She did eventually get off his lap with a flip before doing countless other gymnastics to the beat before the blue eyed male joined her once more. They moved their bodies to the ecstatic beat. The dance moves expressed what the song was saying, the moves were bold and dangerous conveying what was needed to be said.

_I wanna dance without you__  
__For once just let me lose myself__  
__I wanna dance without you__  
__For once just let me lose myself__  
__For once let me lose myself_

The backup dancers followed the flawless routine while the brunette spun herself into the stunning man who effortlessly caught her. Her dress spun perfectly to the beat, the crowd hollering and cheering all the while documenting the act.

He dipped her down and stared into her chocolate brown eyes before bringing them back upright. Once they stood to attention she grinded her hips into his playfully to the music, one arm extended backwards gripping onto his neck. He held onto her hips tightly as she did so.

She bumped her ass against her front with her arm in the air causing him to back away from her.

The man twirled her in once more before dipping her than bring her up for the last time that night. With their gazes locked and bodies closer together he smirked at her smiling face.

"How's that for inspiration?" Damon asked.

"Unreal." Elena answered with a small giggled before he grabbed her hand and steered her off of the table and out of the restaurant.

Her heels underneath the table forgotten, just a memory. They vanished along with the other dancers along with Bonnie and Jamie. The only reminded that'd they have even graced the posh restaurant with their presence being the cheers of the occupants and the small silver sculpture made out of utensils.

'The Mob' the beautiful silver sculpture spelled out perfectly. They knew that this would have made a statement, exactly their goal.

You could hear the distance sirens approaching but they wouldn't find anything except the the dab of culture they'd left, those gorgeous silver heels and the work of art that marked their territory. They could try all they wanted but they'd never beat what the Mob had going. Not if a Salvatore and his right hand girl were involved.

_For once just let me lose myself__  
__I wanna dance without you__  
__For once just let me lose myself lose myself__  
__For once let me lose myself_

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I totally understand how this may come off as seriously confusing so let me explain. This is based off of the Step Up Revolution movie that came out a few months back. I generally loved it and thought the dancing was fantastic. This dance in particular called out for me and I could picture our favorite couple doing it to make a statement of sorts. So just to be clear the main leads were Damon and Elena. Bonnie was the DJ and Jaime the camera man. And as for the British dancers, one was Klaus the other Elijah. If you have any other questions just ask in a review and I promise to reply. Check out the actual video of it on YouTube under **_**-**__**step up revolution restaurant mob FULL- Review!**_

_**Song: Dance Without You (Ricky Luna remix) by Skylar Grey**_


End file.
